Heartless Blue Blood
by RetroTunes
Summary: How could the sweetest little girl be so Heartless? She paves a pretty little path and the trail she leaves is blue with blood. New notice and preview.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Bubbles dies in a battle; the RRB and the Powerpunks soon join them. But when Bubbles returns Drama starts.

Heartless

Chapter 1: Prologue 

Bubbles's POV

"Guys? Guys! The hotline ringing!" Bubbles sang.

Nothing.

'Must be busy. Oh well I'll just have to answer.'

"Hello, Mayor? Hmm. Kay on it."

Blue streaked traces left in the sky.

"Yo! Bubs! Lend me your computer?" Buttercup barged into the room.

The hotline was left unhooked. The window was left open. Bubbles was missing.

_____________________________________________________________

" Bubble? Bubs?" Blossom called.

No luck so far. Mojo stilled deemed to be in jail – that's good.

That narrowed down a bit.

"Hey! Pinky! Isn't that HIM down there?

Snapping back to reality Blossom replied, "Come on!"

On the battle scene………

"Bubbles! Bubbles! Please! Please! Wake up!

No Pulse.

Tears streamed down Blossom's face and onto Bubble's bloodstained cheeks.

Bubble's eyes opened slightly and mouth opened a bit.

"I -. I… tried."

Soon the Puff was no more.

___________________________________________________________

Like, Love? review it !!!!! Hate it flame it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it been awhile : ( Due to some reviews I plane on redoing

Chapter 1 : )

SPECIAL thanks to –

Insane Blood Prince and gogo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heartless: chapter 2

" She's gone. We lost her." Blossom said crumbling to the ground.

" There's not even a body left." Buttercup, joining her.

None knew what happened. Not even the bystanders watching the fight. All anyone saw of the monster that killed her was large yellow eyes, hooded by a handsome black robe.

" Were going to find him and kill him." Buttercup slammed her fist into the nearest building making it fall to the ground. She dropped back to the ground weakened by this shock.

They sat there mourning for their dead sister. Only looked up once to see dark streaks of red, green, and blue in the sky. The cause of these streaks was soon identified. The Rowdyruff boys.

Blossom was the first to respond. "What do you want? Please leave! "

" Chill out pinky." Brick as ever so sly.

" Wats up Butterbutt." Butch

" Hey where's sissy?" Boomer


	3. Chapter 3

Just to let u guys know the first chapters are going to be kinda short.

Disclaimer: Do Not own any of the charters except The Voice.

Heartless: 3

Bubbles POV

"Where? Where am?" I ask myself, confused.

I look around the dark room. No windows nor doors. My hand and feet are cuffed with chains. Even with the lack of light I could see my dress was torn and ripped. I notice something cold and wet soaking my hands. Blood. I start rubbing my neck for I felt a deep pain. I soon found the source of the blood leak. There was a deep cut on the side. I wiped the blood off the best I could but my hands were still cuffed. I just let the blood continue to flow. I was sure I would die.

I tried to figure out where I was but my memory was blank. All I remember was big pair of yellow eyes. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice. I turned around. No one was there.

"Welcome my dear." The voice calls.

"What- Who- Where are you?" I respond

"I'm The Voice but you can call me Master." – Voice

"Okay? Can you tell me where I am, how I got here, where are my sisters?"

"I see. Let's just take the time to answer your questions.

So we sit there – or well I sit there. I stare up since I thought that's where The Voice was.

"First off," The Voice starts. "You're on cloud X9. Owned and ruled by me. Second you died in your recent battle.

"But Puffs don't die. If we did I would have been long gone."

The Voice seems a little impatient." Due to certain um circumcises your life was cruelly taken away from you. But I saved you. I took you under my wing. You are now in my dept. I will give your life back when your dept is paid. And for your sisters they're still alive."

Finally a chapter. Remember to review : )


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Okay so I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer.

Heartless:

Chapter 4

Normal POV

"Hey, where's sissy." Boomer asked. "She's DEAD! And it's all YOUR fault!" Buttercup spat. "No. No. It's not your fault. We didn't get there in time." Blossom whispered. Tears ran down her face. Brick waltzed over to her.

"I'ts not your fault nor is it hers." "It just doesn't make sense. She couldn't have died. Puffs just don't die. Not even a body." Blossom said catching on to something. "Now that you think about." Brick started. "It doesn't make sense."

No one seemed to notice the tears running rapidly down Boomer's cheeks. "Why did you leave me ?"

Bubbles POV

"How will be able to pay you off." Bubbles said now thinking about it.

"That will be a surprise my dear. A surprise that only I know about. But I will prepare you for it by training you. – The Voice

"Um about these chains." Bubbles replied after some silence. "You will get them off when your trainings complete. When I know I can trust you. Now if you excuse me."

"WAIT" Bubbles stopped the Voice. Is there any way I could contact my sisters.?

"Sadly no." Her face fell "But I will give you this glass you will be able to let us say watch over them." So she did. Little did the remainder puffs know, Bubbles would see them fight grow and fall in love.

All lives would be changed when three super powered , evil little girls step into the picture.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Dear fellow readers sorry for short chapters the story's plot is about to take place and the next chapter should be longer.

Also I'm looking for a Co-Writer / Beta Reader for the story. Has to have at least written one PPG fic. Please send me a private message or email me. Same goes for any questions.

Fellow Writer,

Fashiongod101

Sneak Peek

"So where you guys staying?" BC ask

The two groups seemed to come to and understanding. They decided to go for a walk to calm the girls down and give them a chance to tell their story. Suddenly there was a faint ringing noise. The boys gave the girls questioning looks. "Sorry… hotline cell phone. Hello, Mayor? Powerpunks escaped? We're on it!" Blossom answers. "Ok. Powerpunks. Downtown. Causing trouble." Blossom says again out of breath.

Kay. Just a little sneak peek. Trust me there's more. The powerpunks play an important part. Especially Brat.

Fashiongod101


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for such a long wait. Tried so hard to make this as long as possible. I finally got a co writer – AnimeMew!!**

**Kay onward with the story.**

**Heartless**

So where you guys staying?" BC ask

The two groups seemed to come to and understanding. They decided to go for a walk to calm the girls down and give them a chance to tell their story. Suddenly there was a faint ringing noise. The boys gave the girls questioning looks. "Sorry… hotline cell phone. Hello, Mayor? Powerpunks escaped? We're on it!" Blossom answers. "Ok. Powerpunks. Downtown. Causing trouble." Blossom says again out of breath.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Downtown

"Well, well, well. Why it's the Powderpuff girls. And what's this… The Rowdyruff boys?" Berserk- the leader of the powerpunks and Blossom's second counterpart. She stared at them for a moment before continuing. "Whatcha doing with those things Bricky?" She cocked her head smiling sinisterly.

"We're allies now… didn't you know?" Brick says. A serious tone to his voice.

"Shame, Brick. We could have been great together. I thought you had brains, anyway girls let's get'um."

Brat launched at Boomer her counterpart though feeling that something was missing.

Brute (Buttercup and Butch's counterpart) BC and Butch started to run into each other and land a punch or two.

Blossom and Brick being the smartest of their siblings nodded to the other to land a perfect attack.

**Blue fight**

"Ha! Ha! Catch me if you can!" Brat says flying around in circles while Boomer tried to hit her with his laser beams.

"Miss me! Miss me! Now you got to kiss me!" She teases some more.

"Ew! Why would I want to kiss you?" Boomer asks slightly confused.

"Man! You're stupid!"

**Green fight**

"Is that all you got!" BC yells at Brute after being again slammed into a building. Butch was being stubborn so her moves weren't coming out so good.

BC runs at her trying to make another attack but Butch slams Brute into a tree. Unable to stop she ends up slamming into a building down.

**Red fight**

"Brick use your laser beams." Blossom demands.

Although they were doing well, Berserk always had the upper-hand.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Whatcha think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

I'm back!!!! So in this chapter the fight continues. Pus this is the last chap before we skip ahead into the FUTURE !!!!! (also know as part two)But I need at least three reviews before the next one. Starting to get a little discouraged: (

Disclaimer: Fashiongod101 does NOT own any of the characters except for the mysterious Voice

Chapter 6 Part 1

Boom! There goes the library.

Crash! Opps got the playground.

Slam! The Office wasn't important anyway, no one would miss it.

The fight had been going on for two days. No breaks. No one dared to retreat. Neither side was stronger. Or weaker. Just, equal. That was it they were equal. Neither side could win or lose. Even with more members. Just, equal. In powers, speed, strength.

'_This isn't working.' _Blossom thought. Sudden flashbacks started to replay in her mind. There were images of the three of them in the battlefield. These select pictures were of them doing team attacks. _'Teamwork she thought. It was teamwork.' _

"Guys let's trying a team attack."

"Bloss." BC swallowed gravely. "We don't exactly have all THREE people at the moment."

Silence followed. They didn't have time to mourn for the punks were getting up from the last blow. "Just do it. Boys you probably know how do this already so just follow along."

They each gave the punks one last hard blow to try to hold them down long enough foe the attack.

"Okay! Turbo Kicks. (A/N: Best I could think of) Go!" The started running in a clockwise circle their feet starting to flame with their signature color. Just as they were about to launch at their targets……….

Berserk spoke "Go ahead finish us! I don't care."

But Blossom did. The punks were torn, dirty, and bleeding badly. The sight crushed her. Bubbles would never stand for this. It would be dishonoring her memory by continuing the attack.

"STOP! NOW!! STOP!" She decided at the last moment.

"This is NOT what she would have wanted. By the why Blossom said "she" They immediately knew who she was talking about. Unfortunately the punks didn't.

"What's going on? Why didn't you hit us?" Brat asks in a weak small voice. "Who's "she"?"

"It's not what Bubbles would have wanted. She would have tried to settle this once and for all." Buttercup answers feeling tears resurface.

"Where is she anyway?" Brute speaks

"Up there in the clouds. I guess." Blossom looks up with a sad expression to the night sky.

"I'm sorry. I really truly am." Brat also looks up to the sky. She really was. Bubbles was a part of her. Now it was missing like when you forget something but can't figure out what.

They looked up to the sky like that for some time. The punks still on the ground. Blossom then walked over to them, stopped in front of Berserk, and held her hand out.

"Take my hand. It's not to late to change." She offered happiness, friendship and love.

Berserk looked at the hand for a moment. She looked back at Blossom. Then looked back at her hand and Blossom's and took it. Blossom pulled her back to her feet.

This was the start to a beautiful friendship and the start to a bloodied path of death.

Part 2

Bubbles sat there for the last few days watching the fight. The last part was touching to her. It was good to know they hadn't forgotten her.

The voice had also been watching the next few days. Her time was coming, he could feel it.

Bubbles darling come here it's time you started your training.

At that moment he knew exactly how she could pay off her dept.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Like it !! It took me one and a half days to finish this ! REMEMBER THREE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAP!


	8. Chapter 7

**Even though I didn't get enough reviews I'm still writing. So starting here the story takes place about a couple years later. They're about seventeen or sixteen here.**

**Heartless**

**Chapter 7**

So over the years the puffs, the ruffs and punks got to know each other more each day. Love was just blossoming. Brick finally gained the courage to ask Berserk out. It was uncomfortable since they've been friends for years and Berserk never really gave him much attention. Butch and BC admitted to having a fling. Boomer and Brat were still just friends.

Bubbles has also grown. Physically yes, but also mentally she's grown stronger. Years of training. For what the voice would never tell her. She's become ruthless and fearless. Has even killed. With her innocence no one would suspect a thing.

Flashback 1

"Training?" She asked.

"Yes my dear training." Voice replies. "Remember you must pay off your dept and the task I have for you involves training." He says in a gentle and "friendly" voice. Trying to remind the eight year old.

"Oh yeah anything I'll do anything." Bubbles muttered under her breath, but too loud for the Voice to hear.

"Anything?" An anxious tone to his Voice. "Then will sign this form for me? It's so I know you'll promise to serve me forever."

To young to give this a second thought, the blue-eyed girl found the pen that just appeared in front of her a signed.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Since she was the only one with powers, she was the toughest out of all on cloud X9. The Voice valued that a made her in charge of all the others. Her personality even changed. Like I said, ruthless, fearless, mean and nasty. Practically Heartless. No concern for those who get in her way. Along with this her baby blue signature color has changed to a Anthraquinone Blue .(Look it up! It's the darkest shade of blue)

Flashback two

"Bubbles, dear come here." The Voice motion. At the moment he was in "Human Form" cape and all.

"Bubbles my darling, you've been doing so well, I decided to move you up a bit." Thee was no mistaking the favoritism in his voice.

"I would like you in training room at all times, help preparing those for their task. You'll be the general of course, whip at ready." He continued.

She took the whip with caution then gave it a greedy glance.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Berserk! Where is my Gucci bag?!" Brat screams down the hallway balcony.

Over the years the punks, ruffs and puffs's friendship has grown tighter. When they were younger they learned the punks they invited them to live with them and the professor. They moved in to one of Morebuck's old mansions with all the reward money from their heroic deeds.

They've grown thinking as each other has brothers, sisters and best friends.

"I think Blossom might have left it in the library." This was just a normal day for all. Laughing, crying, fighting, the usual.

They were just getting ready to go out for their monthly hangout night. Every time they have fun, but tonight was special. Even for our blue-eyed Blondie.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Not really a important chapter but I just wrote. Juicy parts coming up next. Please review. I'm even taking flames. Also there's a poll on my profile for the story.**


	9. Chapter 8

**D****isclaimer: Do not own PPG.**

**SPECIAL Thanks to**

**Insane Blood Prince**

**Kuriboh LV9**

**anonoymous**

**Heartless**

**Chapter 8**

"Come on guys. We're going to be late!" Blossom the never late one called.

Once a month they all had this special 'hangout' night. It started when Brat realized how they had enough 'quality time' together. All plans were canceled. Tonight it was just the eight of them and a trip to their all time favorite club.

Squeezed into Butch's car and drove to The Demon.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bubbles POV

"Dear come here. I believe it's time for your task." The Voice calls.

This was it the day Bubbles has been waiting for. All her 'friends' have mostly completed their task. They brought back information about what's been going on in Townsville for her but refused to listen.

"Now. I'm giving you a month to complete it. But knowing you it should be done in a week. You are not to open your task file till you get to the club where you'll find your target. Understand?"

"Yes. Yes Master."

"Destroy anything or anyone who gets in your way."

That would be easy she thought. Assassination that is. She loved the smell of fresh blood, the sight of her blood-splattered clothes, the feel of it running through her hands.

To give you a little boost, I'm raising your power level as a little gift. None can beat you.

Will do Bubbles thought. Will do.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Looks like the club's packed tonight." Butch had a sly grin stretched across his face.

"Come on. Butch and me gotta score to score to settle." Buttercup says with a smirk to rival his grin.

The two ran to the side door to get in. Brute followed.

"Boomie, I wanna dance!" Brat with her puppy dog face.

Boomer smiled lovingly at her, took her hand, twirled her around and the two of them arm in arm headed for the entrance.

Being more mature than the others, Blossom, Brick, and Berserk went to hang out in the lounge.

At the bar, BC and Butch had an arm wrestling match with Brute has the referee. Over by the dance floor Brat and boomer were showing off their dance moves in a dance circle.

Mean while, in the lounge Blossom was talking with the others when someone tripped and fell over her stretched out legs.

"A you all right?" She asked rushing to help the blonde girl.

She was wearing black sunglasses and black clothes. She had a dark aura coming from her.

"I'm fine." The blonde girl mumbled. "Excuse me.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAAA

Bubbles POV

'Stupid humans, making me trip like that. Now that you think about it she did look slightly familiar. I didn't have time to stop. Needed to find somewhere private. I heard of these so called "clubs" when I was little. What was the point of them anyway?' All this music and laughter was giving me a headache.

'The bathroom perfect place to open the file.' Just as I was cutting through the dance floor someone knocked into me and sent my sunglasses flying.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Brat POV

'I swear me and Boomer were the best dancers on the floor. We even won a dance competition against this other couple.'

'So here we are, dancing to the beat when I bumped into some girl. I accidentally sent her glasses flying. They weren't her style anyway.

"Oops. I'm so sorry." I said as I offered her my hand. When we locked eyes together for a second I thought she looked exactly like me except with slightly hair. She had a lighter shade of blue eyes than me but when I looked again they turn a blue-black color. The lighter shade must have been a trick of light.

Anyway I asked her, "Do I know you?" Her eyes looked me up and down. Truth be told, her almost black eyes were terrifying. Scarier than Brute signature death glare. She responded with "No. I not from here." I still thought I knew her from somewhere but I wasn't going to push it any further. "Well you probably know me right?" "No. Never heard of you." I was dumbfounded. How can she NOT have heard of me? The puff/ruff/punk team was known globally.

I just smiled sweetly. I didn't think I was going to like this girl. "I'm Brat powerpuff and powerpunk girl."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bubbles POV

When the girl said the name powerpuff memories flooded into my mind. Memories both bad and good. Then I reached the point where I remembered everyone thought I was dead. I figured I would have to make something up. Anyway after she said "powerpuff" I stopped listening. This meant my sisters might be here. During my time on X9 I seemed to have quickly forgotten them.

"Excuse me." I headed for the bathroom.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Brat

'How rude! How dare she walk away from like that. Who does she think she is?!'

I decided to follow her. She seemed really weird.

With the door open a crack I watched her rush into one of the stalls. So I go in and decide to wait for her. Maybe we could be friends or enemies. Maybe friendnimes? Whatever I just wanted to know her and stuff. It's important from me to have ties to people. You never know.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bubbles POV

'Finally. Alone.'

That girl I just bumped into DID seem familiar. I just wasn't gonna admit it. This wasn't the time for a trip down memory lane. Maybe after I found my target and killed him, then I could see all my friends and find my sisters.

I barley opened the cover to the fat file when I heard that girl's voice.

"Hello? Um Blondie are you okay in there?"

I shut my file and flushed the toilet, which I haven't used.

When I opened he stall door outward I hit someone. I thought I was a crazed stalker so I kicked them in the stomach. It was only till she was on the floor when I realized it was no other than the that girl. (No idea why she keeps on referring to Brat as 'that girl'.)

She was lying on the floor. Unconscious. Bleeding. Badly. I knew I was going to be so much trouble if I left her there even though I wanted to so much play with her blood.

I started to drag around the perimeter of the club. Sadly to get to the back door I had to pass through the lounge.

I was doing well until I tripped again over the girl's leg from before. That girl I was carrying collapsed on top of me. Man she is heavy.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Blossom

"I'm so sorry!" The same girl from before was sprawled out at my feet once again. I didn't know my legs were that long.

Another girl fell on top of her. It was my adopted sister, Brat. She had had a large gash on the side of her stomach. It was bleeding rapidly.

"Oh my god! Berserk, Brick, help me!" I completely freaked out.

"Oh lord! What the heck happened?" She said as she whipped out her cellphone.

"Brute get your *** over here. Get the others too."

The reason they were all in panic was because it must have been really strong to make Brat bleed like this. We needed to get to a hospital.

"Do you mind getting her off me? I don't react to blood really well!" Everyone's attention switched to the angry girl beneath Brat.

"Sorry!" I can't stop saying sorry. It's a habit of mine.

Buttercup, Butch and Brute finally arrived. Brick and Boomer lifted Brat up and placed her on one of the couches.

"Thank you." The girl said. Her dark orbs clearly showed that she was annoyed. I finally got a chance to look at her. She had blonde hair that was almost white that went down to her waist. It was loosely in pigtails. She was pale but in a beautiful way. Her blue-black eyes stood out the most. They were frightening yet still beautiful. They were- not human. Her black top was blood splattered. Her jeans weren't too bad. She looked a lot like Brat but with shorter hair.

She also reminded of her late sister.

"Bubbles." The words just flew out followed by tears. She didn't mean to say it. It was an unspoken promise never to say her name again.

Brick rushed to comfort her after making sure Boomer and Butch had gotten Brat to the hospital.

"Yes?" She looked up to see blue-black orbs staring at her.

I brushed away my tears, confused. "Did you just answer?"

She just looked at and smiled. I guess it was supposed to friendly but it came more like a smirk.

"You called my name didn't you? Blossom dear?" The Brat look alike tiled her head.

"How do you know my name?" She was really freaking me out now.

"How do you know my name? Really Blossy, I thought people respected the dead's memo—" She was cut off when Blossom pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

Blossom knew it was her. She just knew. It was a sister's instinct.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**I got tired so I decide not to continue. If anyone wants to make any suggestions go ahead. Please review**


	10. Chapter 9

**Well I'm back and better than ever! Don't really got much to say so…. Disclaimer: I do not own the song or lyrics listed in this chapter! And so sorry for the wait I just came back from my vacation!**

**Special Thanks to…**

**shesonfire94**

**Brickboy**

**Kuriboh LV9**

**And the rest of You people**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Heartless**

**Chapter 9**

**Boomer POV**

'I hope she makes it.'

He was worried he was going to lose her just as he lost somebody else he once loved.

He and the others stayed for a bit before going back to the club to get Blossom and Brick. When they made their way to the back of the club where Brick was hanging out, when he saw Blossom hugging that blonde girl who just so happened to be in the background when brat's incident happened.

"Bloss! Who's this?" It seems Butch, BC, Brute, and Berserk have noticed too.

The two girls broke away from their hug.

He then saw the other girl had unnatural blue black eyes and long blonde hair that was almost white. She was beautiful but also strikingly familiar.

Blossom had on one of her most dazzling smiles, she looked as though she cried of joy.

"Guys. This." She paused to wipe tears away from he eyes. "Is. Bubbles."

When se said this, it was as if time itself freezed. Buttercup was the first to break from the trance.

"No serious Bloss. Sure she looks a tad bit like her and all but like I said once you're dead your dead."

"No look I can prove it." She gave the girl next to her a look that clearly said, 'Can't you?!'

The girl locked eyes with me. It was though there was no happiness and hope left in the world. I felt pain, hatred, and darkness fill me.

She looked away and smirked wickedly. I think that was supposed to be a smile. "I think I can." She held her hands out in front of me and a small blue-black ball of energy appeared.

"See! I told you. Buttercup can't you feel it. A sister's instinct right?!" Blossom was going overbroad with this.

This so called Bubbles look alike stepped toward Buttercup. She held out her hand as if to shake it. Dropped it when she saw Buttercup made no movement to take it. She stared into her eyes. Blue vs. Green. It was obvious blue won. The next thing you know Buttercup threw her self into Bubbles' arms.

"It really is you."

"Yes." Bubbles replied and then muttered under her breath, "I hope you could say that."

Bubbles:

After I broke away from my hug with Buttercup, an awkward silence followed. I wasn't quite sure what do with the rowdyruff boys. I bit down on my lip, fumbled with my entwined fingers, and rocked on my heels. It's something I do when I'm nervous. I finally decided to hold out my hand. It was a gesture offering peace, to start over and maybe even friendship. Just like I expected, Brick looked at my facial expression to see if I were serious. He held out his hand and we shook. He really shouldn't be too trusting. Obviously Butch shook my hand considering his leader had. Old traits just never die out.

Then I moved on to Boomer. I held out my hand just like the others. I remember the days, fighting and what not. I noticed he hesitated to shake it. I was a little hurt there. Blossom made me do the same with the punks. I thought they were gone for good. Personally I wasn't expecting this. I thought we would still be fighting against the other groups. Just like the old days. Suddenly 'Welcome to the World' by Kevin Rudolf came on. I almost forgot we in a club. **(I was listening to this on the radio and I thought this would be a good fit for the story)**

'Welcome to the world, welcome to the world'

"Um." Blossom struggled to find the right words. "You guys wanna dance? You know to kinda celebrate?"

Boomer POV

The greens raced each other to the dance floor to have a dance competition.

'_You got your popstar,_

_ill be your rockstar_

The reds rolled their eyes and simply followed.

' _When it's a suicide, _

_you call it superstar'_

_Check out the forecast,_

_Predictions won't stop _

Only me and Bubbles left. Awkward.

She turned to me expressionless. She gestured toward the floor. I nodded. She took my hand and led me away. It was small and soft. And a bit moist.

_'You get your fifteen,_

_and then take they spot'_

_'Let's go, let's go_

_And then you're ready to go_

_Let's go let's go_

_Cause it's the end of the show_

_Let's go let's go_

_So just get ready to go_

_Let's go let's go_

_Let's go let's go_

What would Brat say if she saw us. I never told her about my childhood crush on Bubbles. I will never forget the way she tried to replace the original.

She led us to somewhere near the middle. She just started rocky to the beat. The DJ turned on the lights. Along with the beat Bubbles started moving faster, dishing out some serious dance moves.

_All the time that you were gone_

_I thought about how thing went wrong_

_Now you're coming down to earth_

_Okay' hello, welcome to the world_

I also started moving faster. I felt as though I had to keep up, like if I didn't she would leave me again.

"You're good." I heard a soft angelic voice. First I thought it was an angel talking to me from beyond the beyond. Then I realized it was Bubbles. I also realized it was the first time we talked.

"Uh yeah I guess. I never really noticed. I guess it rubbed off after all that time I spend with Brat."

"Oh"

For a second I thought I saw black flame flicking in her eyes. Man, that was creeping. I guess Brat was a subject to steer clear of. But it seem Bubbles wouldn't drop it.

"Yeah we've been together for like ever."

She just nodded avoiding my eyes.

"So… What's been you know happening?"

'_She saw the bright lights,_

_She caught the fever_

_She got contagious, she never leave it_

_So no more time spent and no more free shit_

_In fact this free ride has reached its destination_

"Well you know. While you were, um, un…"

"Dead?"

"Yes. We kinda of made a truce since we were getting older and stuff. And your sisters took us in and we been living this way since."

"Fascinating. How do you all fit in that small white house?"

"Actually, when the punks moved in we all packed up and moved to one of Morbucks's old mansion.'' After seeing her raised eyebrow, he added "We got the money from the awards the town has given us.

_'Let's go, let's go_

_And then you're ready to go_

_Let's go, let's go_

_Cause it's the end of the show_

_Let's go, let's go_

_And when it's over you'll know_

_Let's go, Let's go_

_Let's go, let's go._

He continued, "Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "How did you come back?" "That's a big question. Follow me."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bubbles POV

That was a bug question. So I lied. "Um. I kind of faked my death. In a way. You know what? Can't we just drop and move on?" Although it was a question for me it was a demand.

_'Life a tour, I'm so sure_

_The ex will come before you exit girl_

_No more games, I confess_

_Far from lame I'm just so fresh_

_While cubit lee??, it's the big boss_

_You get on the block, Mr. Rudolf_

_Kevin! 2 stars, hold your applause_

_Hold it down to yalls all guitars_

_Half my life I sacrifice _

_But I only came to party tonight_

"Yeah sure, whatever you want."

'_New chicks, get my drinks up_

_Every weekend we can link up_

_New rings, with the big cuts_

_Only be the best sport, get your mix up_

_I took my time she love me, me such_

_When she her eyes it's what she thinks of_

_BOSS_

'Hopefully I will have some time to think of another excuse.'

"You know Bubbles, I really missed you."

"Really?"

He nodded and looked into my eyes.

The last time he probably saw black flames and felt pain and misfortune. The flames usually meant anger, people always feel pain when they look, and right now he's probably seeing a rainstorm. That's the closes thing to happiness.

"I—" She started when she was cut of."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Normal

'_All the time that you were gone _

_I thought about how thing went wrong _

_Now you're coming down to earth,_

_Okay, hello, welcome to the world_

"Yo, Blondie! Ready to ready to go?" Butch with his arm around Buttercup.

Boomer looked to Bubbles who simply nodded.

Some Blossom and the reds joined them.

"So Bubbles, where are you staying?" Brick asked.

"Nowhere." She mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

"Then I guess you're staying with us." Berserk smirked.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks you for the reviews come back again!**

**Heartless**

**Chapter 10**

**Normal POV**

In the guest room a certain blue-eyed beauty was scheming. She slid out of her pocket a device the looked like a cell phone. A voice spoke out of it. "Have you found your target?" It spoke. "Um actually no. I was side tracked and didn't open the file." "You fool. Hurry up and open, find your target then report back to me." "Yes master."

The girl then took the file out of her bag. Inside it contained a letter, which she did not take to reading. There were pictures, biographies, and trackers. She the found her target. The picture was of a long pigtailed girl with deep blue eyes. Under the photo was the caption and targets name.

She read it out loud. "Brat."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I'm back!" Looks like Brat is back from the hospital.

"What did the doctor say?" Blossom asked concerned.

"Um—" She was cut of before she could continue.

These papers here say that the blow must have been big and how she might have stomach pain, but other than that she's fine.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the steps.

"Is the Professor back from his convention thingy?" Brat asked after the sound passed.

"No, um Brat there's someone we would like too reintroduce you to." Blossom said biting down on her lip.

"Bubbles." Bubbles suddenly appeared behind Brat.

Brat gasped. "You." She was petrified. Most likely afraid what the other girl might do.

Bubbles frowned. "Me?"

Berserk gave her sister a toothy grin. "She found knocked out in the bathroom."

Brat eyes were now wide. "What! She's the one who knocked me out!"

Bubbles frowned again. "Poor thing she must be delusional."

"Um, Brat why don't you lie down." Boomer asked. He took her shoulders and guided her towards the stair case.

"I sorry about she must be in denial. When we first joined your sisters she tried to replace you. At school on the first day, she claimed that she was you." Brute chuckled. "Faked her name and everything. Soon Pinky over here found out and soon the whole school found out and…" She shrugged her shoulders.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

In Brat's Room

'I knew what I saw in the bathroom. I just knew it.' I sat there on my canopy bed thinking.

I couldn't understand why that girl would lie. She's probably here to steal my spotlight. Why me? I never did anything wrong.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back Down Stairs

"Did I do something?" Bubbles asked.

"Nah that girl's always seeing things." Buttercup says moving to the living room to watch TV."

Soon everyone was back to their own activities. The Greens watching TV, The Reds studying and reading, and Boomer was sketching. Bubbles moved towards him. 'What are drawing?" She asked curious. She saw what he was drawing but she wanted to hear his voice. "Just a girl. Just curious to see what It'd look like if I tried."

She nodded as he quickly shut the book.

"So… you alright?" He asked after a short silence. "I'm alright, just fine. Excuse me." She got up to head up to the guest room. For the first couple hours she was a little lost but eventually she found her

way.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bubbles' Room

"Have you found your target?" A voice spoke. "Yes master." "Good. Make sure to get close to her. Make her trust you." "Yes master. I will do as you asked. But I must inform you that this girl is different. She already accused me once of trying to get rid of her." "Very well. Remember you two months then the deal's over." That was the last of the voice when someone knocked on the door. "Can we come in?" Bubbles was just finishing hiding everything. " Yes! You may come in." Blossom and Buttercup entered.

"Hi. We just wanted to make sure you were all right with, you know all these changes?" "Yeah you seemed a little pale." Buttercup included. "Yeah. I'm alright. The paleness is just my natural skin tone." Bubbles forced a weak smile.

They smiled and nodded. Before they left Blossom gave her some extra pajamas and a toothbrush.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Like it I know it's short and nothing really happened. But hey that's life!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Wow. I'm on the roll. I'm going to list all that reviewed.**

**Anonomys wat eva**

**Brickboy**

**kittyblossom9087**

**Kuriboh LV9**

**anyone**

**Insane Blood Prince**

**BoomxBubs**

**And to answer all Ultimate Rowdyruff Boy ()'s questions- I decided to create cloud X9 to be the opposite of love like hatred. The A-ing thing is my lines. I never thought of saying something like meanwhile or changing POV.**

**Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls.**

**Heartless**

**Chapter 12**

**Bubbles POV**

I woke up to the smell of Sunday breakfast. Well you can't really say wake up considering I never went to sleep.

I wanted to see if everyone else were wearing their pajamas so I went halfway down the steps to if they were. They were. I grabbed the white silk robe and pink fuzzy slippers that Blossom let me borrow.

Down Stairs

Buttercup was the first one to notice me. "Morning." The rest of the girls followed her lead. I made sure I held Brat's glance a little longer than the others.

Finally the boys took the time to look me and say morning. I felt their eyes follow me around the kitchen. I can't blame them. This nightgown barley reached my knees. I was like this for some time until Brat slapped them. She gave me an angry glance but I smiled it off. Man I really was starting not to like her.

"Breakfast?" Berserk asked holding up a bowl of cereal.

"No thanks. I not hungry."

"The Professor coming home today. We're going out to dinner to welcome him back." Blossom informed.

Blossom POV

Breakfast was a blur. I was busy planning what books to read when we got back from spring brake. Brick, Berserk, and I we the only ones left.

"Bloss!" Brick called. "me and Berserk are going out." He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. I winced and nodded. I was hurt but I shouldn't be. I mean it's not like I was in love with him. I was probably a friend's gesture. I mean friends that have a brother – sister relationship.

"I'm so confused!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later That Night

"Com on! We're meeting him there! If you don't hurry up we are going to be late!" Berserk was yelling out orders. Buttercup was refusing to put on a dress. Brat has lost her earring and Butch couldn't find his car keys and was blaming Brute for it. Bubbles was just sitting there in the white dress with blue flowers, chuckling? She was the first one down no one even noticed her.

"Brat! I found your earring !" Her voice was soft and angelic but it could be heard around the house. Brat was flying at top speed at her.

"You little thief! I knew you were hiding something!" Brat yelled.

"I didn't steal it." Even though she was being yelled at and insulated she still didn't yell. "It was attached to your hair." She reached to the left side of Brat's pigtails and pulled out a small diamond blue earring.

"And why didn't tell me this before?!"

"Because it was funny watching you scram."

Brat was about to slap her. At the last second Bubbles caught her hand. Bubbles narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't try it Blondie."

When she let go Brat's hand went limp. She was to shocked to mind.

She now knew what she saw in the bathroom was true. Bubbles was out to get her. Here to replace her.

"Chop! Chop! Let's go!" berserk yelled. Bubbles smirked and followed Berserk. Brat followed making sure she was far away from her.

At The Restaurant

When the Professor saw Bubbles he did the same thing as everyone did. Rejoiced and asked questions in disbelief. Then they settled down.

During the second course Bubbles asked to use the bathroom.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bubbles POV

In the bathroom I went over my assassination plan. I was easy, quick, and simple. Kill her and blame it someone else. I went over this out loud to get myself motivated. I was about to leave but when I open the door a waitress fell in. She was listening on the other side of the Door. I'd have to do away with her.

"You heard everything I said?"

She nodded.

"Are you going to call the cops?

She nodded.

"Interesting. To bad you're not going to be around to."

I stamped on her face with my foot so she wouldn't get away. Then I used my gloves to take out my knife so there wasn't any fingerprints.

I gripped the knife tighter stamped on her face again for good measure. Finally I stabbed her right in the heart. It was good practice for what I was going to do to Brat.

Since the poor girl was already unconscious there wasn't much a noise. This was the part where I fled quickly. I flush the gloves and left the knife. Let them think it was a suicide.

Normal POv

Back At The Table.

The main course had come and gone.

"Thank you for welcoming me so easily to your lifestyles." Bubbles said talking to the Professor. "It was not at all any trouble. You were and always be part of this family."

"Before we move on to desert I wanted to remind you all you have school after tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah we know pops." Brute didn't give a damn about school.

All was well until the cops came barging in. "All right everybody stay where you are. No one gets in, no one gets out. There's been a murder." The cops barked out.

An ambulance soon came and lifted the body into a truck. Another cop came and closed off the women's bathroom with yellow tape.

A silence followed at the table. They were in a silent shock. There was no noise. No one who looked suspicious entered. So how and when was this woman killed? There were no finger prints on the knife so the person either done the deed with gloves or finger dust. It must have been an inside job. This person must have know what he or she was doing.

**I decide to leave this with something like a cliffhanger. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Once again… THANK YOU for all your lovely reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Powerpuff girl, the Rowdyruff boys and the Powerpunks.**

Heartless Chapter 12

The next day has passed by without any "accidents" Only one day left till spring break was over. They had decided it was for the better if Bubbles stayed home, not wanting to attract any attention. They were all hanging out at the mall. The girls (all except Buttercup) were doing some shopping. The boys were doing whatever boys do at the mall.

"So what you guys wanna do know?" Brat asked. "Well you could help me with these bags!" Boomer was buried under her shopping bags. He was secretly wishing she was like Bubbles with her single bag. She insisted on going alone to do her shopping. The bag didn't even have a store name on it, it was just a plain, simple black bag.

"Nah. That sounds like a lot of work. Anyway you seem to got it under control." She corresponded. "I wouldn't dare mess up this whole bag carrying system you got going on."

"Shut up and take a bag, Brat." Berserk said while Brick put his arm around her and pulled her close. A disappointed look could be seen in Blossom eyes. She turned from them and swallowed back the tears. She couldn't figure out why she was acting this way. Didn't she always say Brick was the last person she'd ever go out with. I mean he was arrogant, bothersome, and childish. He was also uncontrollably hot. Wait, did she just say that? That was a frightening thought.

"Fine, but I'm only taking my purse!" She took a small, blue, alligator skin purse from the top of the pile. "Can we go now? I want to try on all my new clothes!" "Didn't you do that stuff in the changing room?" Brute lifted an eyebrow.

Brat pouted. "They didn't have a full length mirror!" She rolled her eyes.

"¡Estoy sorprendido usted no quiso un espejo más amplio que considera que su cabeza es tan grande!" Bubbles spoke in Spanish one of her many languishes she can speak in. The message can also be translated as " I'm surprised you did not want a wider mirror considering your head I so big!" Brat just rolled her eyes, not understanding a word she said.

"So. I found this really-" Brat was cut off by the draining of a smoothie. The drinker was no other than our miss Bubbles. The was barley any left in the cup so her drinking sounded like a vacuum. When Brat stopped talking she stopped to.

"Why'd you stop?" Bubbles asked. Her face was pure innocence but her eyes showed a smirk.

"Ugh let's just go." She gave up defeated.

Day Before School

Bubbles POV

"Guys! Message from Professor! He says to meet him in the lab for some training!" Buttercup yelled.

"Okay. Today you will be taking the test." The test was to see who would move up to the next level. All you had to do was defeat the person who was at that level to move up until you finally get defeated or if no one is ahead of you. Sounds easy enough. So far Brute, Buttercup, Butch and Brick were in the lead.

I've got to say it's been awhile since I had a fight were the opponent might be equal to herself. On cloud X9 she was top.

"Bubbles you don't have to do this if you don't want to." The professor said.

I responded with, "No I shouldn't get special treatment. I pretty sure I can catch up." He nodded.

"Do you mind going against Brat, she's the lowest."

Brat was easy to beat, I left pretty bruised in the first few minutes of the battle. I went easy on her so no blood spilled. Next up was Boomer. I also went easy on him. More than I should. I still won though. When it was over he just smiled and congratulated me. Good sport he was. The rest went like this, Blossom, Berserk, Butch, Brute and Buttercup. The greens were still complaining about how I beat them and how they wanted a rematch.

"Bubbles you skill is remarkable." I was praised by the Professor. He wrote down something on his clipboard thing. I noticed the other whispering, I guess about me. The Professor continued. "Just to let you know Bubbles, you have one last person until you're top. Would you like to stop where you are or continue?" "Continue." He nodded.

Your opponent is… Brick." I simply nodded. Personally those red eyes scarred me they reminded me of… never mind I got to concentrate.

I entered the white room. I could see faint traces of blood. It bought back unpleasant memories.

Flashback~

"_Come on you baby hit me!" The girl cried. I arrived at cloud X9. No one really liked me. I was supposed to be battling this other girl my age. I didn't want to fight her. I was under pressure. Everyone was watching. Master said if I back out again he'd takeaway my food privileges. The girl, Ray was her name was the toughest girl her. She had already bruised my eye. She stared at me with those wild red eyes. Blue verses Red. _

_I was tried of being pushed around because I was the weakest. I wanted to be feared like Buttercup and respected like Blossom. It was time for my revolution. _

_Before I could get up. I kicked in the face by Ray. My mouth and face was bleeding. I gathered all my strength and rose. _

"_No More…." It hurt to even talk. "No More!" I pushed Ray through two walls. Violence, pain, hatred. It was sweet. Like candy in my mouth._

_I ran over to her and started throwing kicks and punches all over. I stopped to breath and noticed I beaten Ray to a bloody pulp. My hands were covered with blood too. _

"_No." I slow backed up as two of Ray's friends rushed over to her to check her pulse. They turned back to me. One of the girls pointed her finger at me. "You killed her!" _

_I felt tears rise up to my eyes. "No. No. No!" I raced out of the hall using my bloody hands to cover my face. I raced to my secret hide out. No one goes on that floor except me. _

_When I made sure I locked the door. I leaned against it, slumped down to the floor and poured my heart out. _

_I was a murder._

_End Flashback~_

**Okay. I decided throughout the story to revel important parts of Bubbles' past. Oh yeah and tell me what you want to see or read in this story and I will try to make it happen! Review!!**


	14. Chapter 13

Okay Special Thanks to…Kittyblossom9087Ultimate Rowdyruff Boy

Alicorn

Heart is a bloom

Emo goth hottie

Littlepunkprincess!

Onward!

Heartless Chapter 13

I was a murder

_End flashback~_

Of course when you first kill it leaves a scar. It just one of those things you never forget. Brick reminded me of Ray. I never wanted to go through that again.

At the last minute I decided to back out in cold fear. "Um… you know, I don't feel so feel!' I clutched my stomach and slowly fell to my knees. If I say so myself I was a pretty good actor. "Are you okay?" Blossom asked. I managed a weak smile for her. "I pretty sure I am. I just feel so tried.

I wasn't even close. I knew their power had a limit on them. Mine had none.

"I'm sorry Brick, maybe we can continue some other time?" He agreed. Last night Master called. He said to stop slacking and just kill the girl. I told him that I was in no hurry. No one believes her anyway. He seemed pretty mad when I said I was going to start school…

Later that night.

Dear Diary,

Truth be told, I'm nervous. Although I'll be starting school under a different name, I'm worried. It's like starting the first day of kindergarten all over again!

I have trouble sleeping now a days. I feel like I have to turn around to check my back every time I hear something. I was starting to question my job now. It's probably just from all these butterflies.

Love,

_Bubbles _


	15. Chapter 14

Heartless

Chapter 14

Bubbles POV

The girls were taking me shopping today. I'll feel nice to actually own something. Master wants me lay low for a while since the little accident with the waiter.

We got there around 1:00. "Hey Bubbles, were do you want to go first?" Berserk asked. It's not like I grew up like a normal girl. So this is my first time without the Professor picking out my clothes.

"Um lets try that boutique over there." I pointed to a boutique with a glittery pink sign. I personally hated pink and thought it was a horrible color, but I wasn't going to tell Blossom that.

I followed the girls thinking. I didn't notice how Buttercup fell back to walk with me. "They're trying to make it up to you." She whispered. "Who?" "The powerpunks." She stated simply. "Why?" "They feel bad they way they acted as kids. Being jealous of you. I wasn't easy for them at first. They stole. They killed. They lied. But everything falls together in the end." I nodded. I understood what she was saying, yet I didn't. We reached the boutique and Buttercup and Brute left us to go to the sports store.

"That's cute!" Berserk and Blossom said in a unison as they saw a clearance cart filled with glittery pink and red silk clothes. I mindlessly flipped through a rack of clothes. Even though we were triplets, Blossom was always considered to be the oldest. I was the closest with Buttercup, we were like twins though the exact opposite. She was spice and I was everything nice. We told each other everything. We both felt the same whenever Blossom was showered with attention.

I lost my train of thoughts when a I saw a blue shirt I liked. It was dark blue with light blue at the hems. I wanted to find a pair of jeans to match. In the end I settled with a pair of dark wash jeans.

I picked out some more shirts, jeans, and few sweaters. Nothing much because I wasn't sure how long I was going to stay. I was the first one finish, the pink lovers were still looking and Brat was in the dressing room. I wasn't going to bother to kill her here. But I like to pull a few stunts in my free time. I giggled a the thought. I heard my own wicked laugh. I was so cruel I scolded my own self! I was just about to do something when Blossom called over to me and said we were leaving, and to get Brat. I was about to open my mouth but then I thought not to. I turned around, grabbed her purse and left.

Blossom asked me were was Brat and I said she forgot something. We left.

Time Lapse…

Later on Tonight.

Here I was painting my nails different shades of blue, when Brat stormed in.

"You…! You're such a *****! You didn't tell we were leaving plus you stole my purse. You little thief." She picked up one of my nail polish bottles, a shiny light blue opened it, dumping it on my hair. She also smashed one of the other bottles smashing it against the wall. Little princess…

"Temper…temper watch that temper."

"Oh shut up! Don't you dare try to get any ideas tomorrow at school! Or I swear I'll be on a witch hunt!"

Brat POV

Gosh I hated that girl! But I needed my beauty sleep. As the queen bee of the school, I needed to look perfect. Did I also mention I set the witch's alarm clock back later. So much for a good impression!

Final words are….

Yes I will be continuing to write but I'm just so busy!

Please review!


	16. Chapter 15

Heartless

Chapter 15

Please check out my profile. I updated it. And If you like heartless then your going to love my new story Puffs in Wonderland. Of course it's about Bubbles trying gain power again after being locked up for some time.

Bubbles POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock on a Tuesday morning. I threw on a black robe of Buttercup's and went down to the kitchen. No one was there. I checked the living room, bathroom, and basement. I even dared to check Butch's room. No one was there. I ran back to my room and checked the time. 7:35. I was like almost and hour late! I back to my room. Threw on some clothes. I ended up with a black mini skirt, a white tang top with a dark blue butterfly on it, white knee length sock with two light blue stripes on the top, and a pair of black converses. I pulled my hair into two pig tails and put on a black headband. My hair was all tangly and knotted but I didn't care.

It was time to put on my mask and pretend nothing is wrong.

I grabbed my black messenger bag and stepped out of the house. I knew flying would be faster but you see I had developed a fear of heights. Weird huh? I ran instead.

I was there within a few seconds.

The main office was right in the front so I didn't get lost.

I entered." Um, I'm new here so I would like to get my schedule and locker combination?" "Oh yes! What's your name again dear?

"I'm the Utonium's cousin, Bethany Utonium."

Just a short little chapter. Please five reviews to continue and I mean it.


	17. Chapter 16

I started a new story you guys should check it out.

Heartless

Chapter 16

Brat's POV

I was back, to the now only one place where I can call myself queen! 'Bethany' still hadn't shown up and all was good. I stopped by Boomer's locker.

Boomer kissed Brat lightly on the check.

"I'm staying after school for football practice tonight." He told her not looking up from the cell phone in which he was texting.

Brat nodded.

"Anyways, where's Bub—I mean Bethany? I didn't see her this morning."

"Oh she had a little malfunction back home."

"Oh well. See you later." He was off to his first class.

That's how Boomer's and I relationship was like. I could tell there was never any true affection. But it was natural for the head cheerleader and quarterback to go out together, right?

Science: First Period

Here I was talking in the back with my friends when the teacher, Mr. Bart enters.

"Settle down, settle down." Mr. Bart said even though they became quite when he entered. Mr. Bart was one of the strictest teachers and he took no excuses from anyone, not even Blossom.

He started attendance.

"Mary?" "Here!" Robin?" "Here. "Sam—"

At that moment my little stalker entered.

Her face was slightly red and her hair stuck up in different directions.

She said quietly. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"You must be new." Mr. Bart said. "You'll soon learn that being late is not acceptable in my class with a detention!"

I snorted my friends followed my lead.

Bubbles turned around to face Mr. Bart. Her eyes slowly locked with his and she said this without blinking (freak!).

"I'm really sorry for being late but this is my first day and I suggest you only let me go with a warning and continue teaching." She said not like a suggestion but a command. Like he was hypnotized or in a trance. "Yes. I think I'll do that." Whispers went around the room. Mr. Bart turned toward the board forgetting the rest of the attendance and started a lecture.

Bubbles, the harasser/stalker walking towards the back and sat in the empty seat next to me!

She pulled out a blank notebook and a pen looking ready to take notes. Time passed and I still didn't take my eyes of her.

I was about to fall asleep when a note landed on m desk.

'Look I know you don't trust me and I don't trust you but I think we just forget or differences at home. –Bubbles.'

I folded it, putting it in my bag.

I glanced at her.

I was about to reply when the bell rang for the first period.

Bubbles was the first one out the door. 'Just darling' I thought.

Math: Second period

Thank the heavens, I didn't have this class with stalker girl.

I did have it with Butch and Berserk.

Gym: Third period

We were getting ready for gym and all. Changing into our yellow shorts with red t-shirts and yellow print. I tied my blond locks into a ponytail. Today with just had gym with he girls. Bubbles had the locker next to me. She was writing something into that stupid book she keeps. Did I mention she also had her hair tied into a ponytail, but hers was longer?

I noticed the others were starting to enter the gym and Bubbles and I were the last ones. I looked next to me where her locker was but she wasn't there.

"Weird. I didn't see her enter." I felt cold hands quickly wrap around my neck. Sure, I had superpowers but my first instinct was to scream. I found that I couldn't.

Happy New year!!! So review….


	18. Chapter 17

Next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed.

Heartless: Blue Blood

Chapter 17

'Sure I had superpowers but my first instinct was to scream. I found that I couldn't.

Brat POV

My breathing slowed and my vision blurred. My head was spinning. Suddenly the hands let go. I almost stood up but I was kicked in the stomach. My head took a hard hit from a baseball bat and I blacked out.

Bubbles

The baseball bat only left a large bruise and a small amount of blood. I kicked her in the stomach, for the blood amount was not enough. Not enough blood would be like an accident.

Bubbles stumbles over to the door.

'I feel so tired.' She thought.

Bubbles stumbled/ran over to the bathroom across the hall. She kicked open the first stall only to throw up in the toilet.

'Disgusting' Bubbles crawled to the sink to wash the taste out of her mouth. The cool water was relaxing. Bubbles crumbled to the floor unable to hold in her vomit. Along with a peachy lumpy liquid, blood was mixed in. She was about to stand up when a baseball bat came into the view.

'The same one I used.' She thought in fear, 'Someone found evidence!' Her eyes widened at this.

White high heeled boots, white dress pants, white leather gloves, and a long white coat was all I ever saw. The coat's hood was covering her face. I could tell it was a female, I just knew. The white gloves raised the bat. Her angelic voices spook what I believed to be a lie. " I am saving me and you both." She swung hard and I blacked out.

Time Lapse

4 weeks.

"I think she's waking!" An over excited voice called not far away.

I so badly wanted to open my eyes but tiredness kept closing them. Somebody started shaking me very hard so I assumed this might be BC. I open my eyes wide enough to see Boomer! Behind him was everyone else in this house.

"What happened?" Bubbles asked but no one answered. Blossom pushed to the front with Buttercup behind her. Blossom Hugged Bubbles tightly while Buttercup gave her a pat on the back.

"You were found passed out in the girls bathroom. Molly found you. You were gone for 4 weeks."

'4 weeks!?! I wonder if they found…' Bubbles hand reached under her pillow touching for the knife. She felt the sharp blade and quickly redrew her hand.

"Where's Brat?" Bubbles asked.

"She passed out too." The Professor said hugging Bubbles tightly.

"I she awake?"

"No."

"Let's girl the girl some space, she's as pale as snow…" Brick said and everyone left except Boomer.

"So…" I started out, cause I truly didn't know why he was still here.

He sat on the bed close to me. "I was really worried about you."

"I…I—"

I got cut off when I felt something warm on my check.

My faced turned red when I realized what just happened.

Boomer just kissed me.

He blushed. "I'm sorry, I don't know—"

I put my hands over his mouth.

"It's fine." I kissed his check in return.

O.O Bubbles and Boomer together? What's gonna happen to Brat?

Happy V day! Review please. This chapter was a total pain.


	19. Chapter 18

SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews! And please remember I would love to hear what you gotta say so feel free to PM me suggestions and comments! Enjoy!

Heartless: Blue Blood

Chapter 18

Normal POV

A dark slim figure was downstairs in the kitchen. Leftover sweets surrounded her, cookies, cakes, cupcakes, and tubes of ice cream scattered on the counter.

In mid bite of a cookie. She heard someone else coming down the stairs.

The Professor turned on the lights.

"Bubbles?"

"Hello Professor." She turned to face him.

"What are you doing down her so late?" He asked taking a spoon from Bubbles digging into chocolate ice cream.

Silence took for a few moments.

"Bubbles, you've changed definitely there's a difference. What's wrong?"

Sudden tears started rolling down her face. "I…I just can't..!" She cried while telling him her life story, beginning to end, nothing left out. She even told him about Ray and the other kids, the cruel messages and threats, about Boomer. Professor hugged her close. "And the sad part now is that I'll have to kill you…"

She easily brushed away her fake tears and sobs and a wicked smile took its place. She slipped a large kitchen knife used for butchering placing the tip to his throat.

"Bubbles …No, but why?"

"One day you'll see and thank me."

"As a child Bubbles, once you had something you couldn't get enough of it. You found it addicting. You always wanted more than you can get."

"So tell me what are you planning?"

I wouldn't tell you that. That would ruin my fun. But, oh don't worry Daddy. I'll take care of everyone else." She said quickly pushing the knife into his chest.

And that's a wrap. Sorry this is a short chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the powerpuff girls. I do own the idea for the story. No stealing.

Happy Mothers' Day!

Heartless: Blue Blood

Chapter 19

News reporters surrounded the house. Police were investigating the house while the mayor talked to the grieving family. The 8 teens were clad in black.

"When do you plan on having the funeral?"

"Most likely the end of next month. It will be for family and close friends only."

Bubbles suddenly broke into (fake) tears. Buttercup standing right next to her put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry! It's just too sudden. We never had a lot of time together!" Then she shook of BC's hand rushing into the house, past the police and into the room Brat was.

"I'm starting to miss our games she said feeling her forehead. She looked better so Bubbles knew it wouldn't be long till she woke up. The Professor's death had messed everything so it would be hard to kill her in her sleep like she planned. The only good thing that came of that was she was getting closer to Boomer.

"It's kind of sad when you think about it. Death, I mean. It still amazes me how fragile life is, especially yours."

"Bubbles!"

She turned away from the tube of ice cream. Boomer was behind her.

"Yes?"

"Um, I was wondering if…you would, maybe we could, go to the dance with me?"

"Dance?"

"Yeah the spring fling. I know you don't like being in school much, but…"

"Yes I'll go."

"Really! Well the theme is masquerade so yeah…" Boomer pecked her on the cheek the ran back upstairs."

Bubbles just smiled and touched her cheek.

Okay not much but we start to come into the final chapters now so everything will kinds make more sense now. Please review! And I'll try to have the next chapter up as possible.


	21. Really Important Authors Note

Authors Note

Yes… I am not dead and still writing. My computer with everything I wrote for this including the next few chapters shut down forever on me.

Anyone interested in working with me to finish this long story along with the next few in the trio, please pm me. MAKE SURE YOU HAVE YOUR SETTINGS CHANGED SO THAT I CAN PM YOU BACK! Just check it…. Someone tried to contact me but I couldn't answer due to their settings.

Thanks

~Fashiongoddes101


	22. Notice and Preview

**Hey guys Fashiongoddess101 here! **

Just wanted to say this story isn't dead yet, I have decided to rewrite it.

There are gonna be some major tweaks and twists in the plot so please, please read the rewritten version.

I wanted to rewrite this because it just isn't up to my standards today. The beginning is terrible, corny, overdone, and not as mature as I would like.

I myself have definitely matured over the years. This means Heartless will be more dark and more emotional. More realistic overall. Anyway here's a little preview. Warning: may change!

Prologue

Unknown Pov

Here starts the beginning of my story. Well technically this isn't my story 'yet' but my dear sister's. It is important you know what happened to her so you understand where my heart is... That way you can't blame me or them or her

...it really wasn't my fault. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way.

Now there's something you should know about my sister. She has, more like had, a little problem. She was the one person who deserved the best of life itself but then something changed . I could've prevented it (but didn't), could've even saved them (but didn't), now it's the devil on my back.

I am telling this story to you on my deathbed. I don't know how much time I have, death doesn't stop to dance, but I tell you as much as much and as little I can.

She'd want it that way.

This tale begins five years ago with a blue eyed girl...


End file.
